


Call This Bliss

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Tied Together [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, alternate universe - warlords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Steven notices it first: a gradual sweetening of Tony’s scent from something warm and homey to alluring and intoxicating. It takes him a few days to realize what it means. In all the months Tony has been here in Sauoa with them, he’s never once had a heat. This isn’t unusual for omegas. Heats can be affected by anything, ranging from exercise to stress and everything in between. And Tony had certainly been stressed in the first few months after coming to the village. It’s no wonder he hasn’t had a heat before this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tied Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759765
Comments: 22
Kudos: 492
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, WinterIronShield*





	Call This Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Call This Bliss  
> Collaborator: iam93percentstardust  
> Card Number: 4012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878241  
> Square Filled: R4 - Polyamory or Open Relationship  
> Ship: Stuckony  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Warlord AU, A/B/O Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content  
> Summary: Steven notices it first: a gradual sweetening of Tony’s scent from something warm and homey to alluring and intoxicating. It takes him a few days to realize what it means. In all the months Tony has been here in Sauoa with them, he’s never once had a heat. This isn’t unusual for omegas. Heats can be affected by anything, ranging from exercise to stress and everything in between. And Tony had certainly been stressed in the first few months after coming to the village. It’s no wonder he hasn’t had a heat before this.  
> Word Count: 4174

Steven notices it first: a gradual sweetening of Tony’s scent from something warm and homey to alluring and intoxicating. It takes him a few days to realize what it means. In all the months Tony has been here in Sauoa with them, he’s never once had a heat. This isn’t unusual for omegas. Heats can be affected by anything, ranging from exercise to stress and everything in between. And Tony had certainly been stressed in the first few months after coming to the village. It’s no wonder he hasn’t had a heat before this.

But summer is fast approaching now and Tony has clearly settled into his own after their tumultuous beginning. He spends most of his days in his workshop, creating things that his own people would have taken for granted but Steven and James’ people had lost during their desperate flight west, only emerging for mealtimes and when either of his husbands charm Dummy into letting them into the workshop so they can drag their omega back to their bed. The rare times he isn’t working find him in the Great Hall, curled up on Steven or James’ lap, listening as they discuss village and tribal matters with the elders.

Now that Papa is gone, they’re learning there’s so much about ruling their tribe that they didn’t know about because Papa had thought he’d have the time to teach them. They’d had no idea how much _work_ had gone into ruling their small people. Tony’s been absolutely invaluable in that sense. While he and Howard both had known that he would never be able to rule his own nation, he had still learned diplomacy and statesmanship at his father’s knee. Both of his husbands have found themselves increasingly turning to him to ask his opinion and aid on diplomatic matters and always, his advice has been perfect.

With everything going on—the hunt for Sunset Bain, Tony’s delayed heat, their own lives keeping them busier than normal—Steven isn’t very surprised that it takes him two days after first noticing Tony’s changed scent to put together what it means. He’s in the middle of a meeting with Bruce and some of the jarls about a new set of healing potions that Tony has been working on, one that will supposedly heal bones in a fraction of the time, when one of the jarls turns to his neighbor and asks if her omega is due to be in heat soon.

“Aye, that he is,” Emilia says, smile brightening. “He’s been complaining about pre-heat cramps for days. Not surprised you can smell it on me.”

Idly, Steven thinks about Tony’s changed scent and then about the stomach pains he’d been complaining of last night. _That’s funny, sounds pretty similar to—_

He stops and stiffens, thoughts jerking to a halt. Oh gods if Tony is getting ready to—He throws a wild look at Bruce, who seems to get what he’s thinking in an instant and snickers.

“Figured it out, did you?” Bruce asks him. He pulls a small bundle of herbs from his satchel and tosses it at Steven, who barely manages to keep from fumbling the catch.

“You knew?” he replies, turning the herbs over in his hands. There’s motherswort and wintermint and a few others that he doesn’t recognize but judging by the two that he does know, he can guess their purpose. “Tea for Tony?”

“Aye. He drinks it in the morning from now through the end of his heat. And it’ll be up to you to remember it cause gods know, an omega with such a long time between heats isn’t going to remember.”

Steven nods absently and turns the herbs over one more time before he tucks the herbs away in his belt. He’s all but useless for the rest of the meeting but he wasn’t really needed to begin with. Bruce has been helping Tony with the batches of Cat’s Eye, as he’s taken to calling it, for the unusual green-gold color. This meeting is just a formality for Bruce to inform the jarls about the new potion. Steven is really only there as a mediator to make sure that the jarls don’t put up a protest to the change (he doesn’t think they will, not when it’s something that’ll help their warriors, but it’s the principle of the matter).

As soon as they let out, he heads straight across the village for Tony’s workshop. It’s been moved to a small grove a couple hundred yards away from the village. Two months ago, Tony accidentally set the workshop on fire during an experiment. They had been able to rebuild it but James had insisted on the workshop being placed outside the village limits to reduce the risk of Tony setting fire to any of the surrounding buildings.

Dummy is lazing in the sun as Steven approaches, belly side up as he naps. Steven slows his steps, trying to keep Dummy from noticing him but it doesn’t work. He’s no more than a few feet away when the cat’s ears prick up. In a flash, Dummy is on his feet, hissing loudly at him, fur bristling on his back.

“Easy boy,” Steven says soothingly. He bends down and picks up one of the toys that Tony had designed, one of the ones imbued with a little magic so it lights up, and tosses it into the forest. Dummy looks after it, looks back at him, and hisses again.

“Oh, come on,” he sighs.

He tosses another toy away. Dummy looks at him just long enough to let him know that the only reason he’s chasing after it is because it’s _his_ idea, not Steve’s, and then bounds after the toy.

With the entrance clear now, he slips inside, closing the door firmly behind him. He’d made the mistake of leaving the door open exactly once and ended up with a furious cat hissing and spitting at him because he’d slipped past it. His arm still bears the scars from Dummy’s fury.

It’s dark inside the workshop, the only light coming from the globes Tony makes. Some of the potions Tony works with are sensitive to sunlight so he doesn’t have any windows. Some days, he won’t even let Steven or James inside because even the light from the door opening will set off the potions. Steven lets his eyes adjust to the gloom, inhaling deeply to catch the electric scent of magic mingled with Tony’s honeyed scent. Now that he knows it’s because of his heat, he wonders how he could have ever missed it. Tony hadn’t smelled like this during his faux-heat after their bonding but that’s no excuse. There are few reasons for an omega to smell like this and heat is by far the most likely.

Once he can pick out individual shapes in the darkness, he starts making his way across the workshop, heading for where he can just barely make out Tony, clad in deep red, on the far side of the workshop. His flashy omega has never fully eschewed the silks and bright colors of his people, tossing aside the furs and heavy fabrics as soon as winter was over in favor of the diaphanous outfits Steven remembers him wearing when he’d first arrived. Now that Howard is returned to his nation in the south, he sends monthly boats north, bringing with them mages and warriors for their campaign against the Bains and valuable jewels and clothing for Steven and James to gift to their beautiful husband.

He wraps his arms around Tony’s middle, burying his face in his throat to take in more of that intoxicating scent. Tony startles, jumping just a little as he stiffens.

“Just me, _lilla mus_ ,” Steven murmurs, nuzzling Tony’s soft skin. Tony relaxes, hands going to Steven’s on his waist to hold him there. “When’s your heat?”

Tony makes a startled sound. “I’m going into heat?” He stops, tilting his head as he considers the thought—and coincidentally making more room for Steven. “Huh. Guess that’s why I haven’t wanted to leave our bed.”

The noise Steven lets out sounds a little like a wounded bellow and he hopes that Tony doesn’t choose to mock him for it for the rest of his life. “You could have said something. We would have been happy to keep you there.”

Tony chuckles and cranes his head around to brush a kiss against the top of Steven’s head. “I’m sure you would have but you both have meetings and I have potions to finish before the first ships set sail.”

Steven grumbles wordlessly, the stress from the day melting away the longer he spends in his omega’s presence. “You didn’t know,” he says eventually and Tony shakes his head.

“We’ve been busy, my love. I hadn’t noticed it was anything unusual. I have infrequent heats anyway. It’s not odd to go six months or more between heats.”

He hums his understanding. “Any idea on when it might be?”

Tony thinks about it and then says, “Two days. Maybe less.”

He thinks about James preparing to launch their warships, two combined nations readying to launch war on the Bains, and how busy they’ve been over the last few months. “Guess I’ll leave you to it then.”

“That would be nice, yes.”

“Cheeky little mouse,” he murmurs. He turns Tony’s face to him with one finger under his chin and kisses him thoroughly. Tony makes a pleased noise, kissing him just as thoroughly in return. Gods but Steven could do this all day, if only his omega would let him.

Reluctantly, he pulls away, biting back a smile when Tony chases after him. “I should go,” he says quietly.

“That’s probably for the best,” Tony agrees, giving him a brilliant smile. “Unless you want to spend my heat in the workshop.”

Steven shudders, thinking about all the explosive devices tucked away in the little room. Tony laughs brightly at the expression on his face and shoves him in the direction of the door. Steven goes, continuing to stop and turn to look back at his omega every couple of steps.

He’s still looking at Tony when he opens the door and steps outside, which is probably why he misses the enraged ball of grey fur flying at his face.

“Damn it, Dummy!”

Tony’s laughter follows him all the way back to the village.

* * *

Now that he’s looking for it, it seems embarrassingly obvious that Tony is getting ready to go into heat. Their bed is piled high with blankets and pillows that Tony arranges and rearranges a thousand times over before he declares it good enough for them to sleep in. He’s been wearing Steven and James’ clothes to sleep in instead of his own, claiming that he likes being surrounded by the familiar scent of his mates as he sleeps. He’s nesting in all but name and Steven is only grateful that their people haven’t been poking fun at his and James’ obliviousness.

He and Tony inform James of the upcoming heat at dinner the same day the two of them figured it out. James is a little less outwardly startled than either of them but his scent goes spicy with suppressed lust and Tony laughs at the reaction.

“Surely you two have taken in-heat omegas to your bed before,” Tony says, tone only a little jealous. Steven looks away, ashamed of the way they had treated Tony during their early days of their marriage. James, however, looks Tony right in the eyes as he shakes his head.

“Never,” James swears and kisses their pretty omega when he blushes pink with delight.

It’s been two days since then and Steven wakes up that morning to the overwhelming scent of Tony in heat. He gasps, feeling like he could _drown_ in the pheromones Tony is putting off, all the blood in his head rushing south so fast he feels dizzy. 

“Oh good you’re awake,” Tony says from somewhere beside him.

The words don’t quite register in Steven’s brain and he puzzles over them for a moment as Tony rustles in the sheets next to him. Then something warm and slick and _tight_ seats itself on his cock. His eyes fly open as he jackknifes upward, arms automatically coming up to hold onto Tony.

“Little mouse,” he gasps.

Tony writhes on his cock, skin flushed and slick with sweat. His slick is dripping from his hole onto Steven’s thighs with every movement he makes. “James said I couldn’t wake you up,” he whines, pupils nearly as big as his eyes, drowning out the rich brown Steven loves so much. “And he wouldn’t give me a knot. You’ll give me a knot, won’t you, Steven?”

Steven holds Tony still, remembering Bruce’s words in the back of his mind. He casts his gaze around their room, searching for James. His mate is on the other side of their room, hastily brewing Tony’s tea.

“James,” he croaks and James looks worriedly over at him.

“Can you hold off until after I get this in him?” James asks, holding up the tea.

Steven thinks about how absolutely incredible Tony feels around him, how stunningly gorgeous he looks when he’s desperate and taking what he wants. “No,” he admits.

“Thought not.” James leaves the tea where it is, strides over to their bed, and lifts Tony off Steven’s cock, ignoring both of their needy whines. “Easy there, _lilla mus_. This is just until you drink your tea.” He takes Tony’s right hand and, using one of Tony’s silk pants, ties it to one of the posts at the foot of their bed.

“No!” Tony sobs, squirming in an effort to get back to Steven. But James is skilled with his knots and he’s unable to break free.

“James,” Steven whispers, eyes fixed on their crying omega. It doesn’t seem right. Tony is the love of their life, they should be giving him everything he wants when he’s like this, not tying him up.

“It’s alright, I’ve got the two of you,” James says soothingly but there’s an odd, strained note in his voice. Steven looks more closely at him. This time, he sees the tension in his body, the way he’s walking oddly to hide the line of his cock in his pants. James isn’t nearly as unaffected as he’s pretending and Steven wonders who he’s looking out for with this pretense, if that’s for his benefit or if it’s for Tony’s.

James pulls a wooden box out from under their bed, decorated with intricate carvings and inlaid with mother-of-pearl, and places it on the bed. “I had this made for you months ago, little mouse,” James tells Tony, cupping his cheek with his other hand. In his heat-dazed state, Tony is unlikely to understand the words but he knows what the touch means and he leans into it, purring softly. “You can’t have either of our cocks just yet, got to drink your tea first, but this should keep you happy until then.”

He opens the box and pulls out a good-sized plug, a little smaller than Steven’s cock but not by much. Tony’s eyes light up when he sees it and he lifts up on his knees for James to put it in his slick hole.

“That’s it, little mouse,” James croons, stroking his cheeks. “You’re so wet, aren’t you? Doing so good for me, Tony, so pretty.”

Tony closes his eyes, keening wordlessly through the stretch until James takes his fingers away. His eyes flutter back open, dark with lust and wanting and desperate, naked need. “James,” he whispers.

“I know,” James says, leaning down to kiss him. Tony stretches upward, keeping him close, and Steven—Steven _watches_ longingly as the two loves of his life kiss in front of him, aching to be there with them, to give Tony the comfort he wants. James is soft, in a way that he never is with Steven, but works when he’s with Tony after all they’ve been through together.

Eventually, James pulls away and then he finally turns to Steven, motioning him closer with a crook of slick-soaked fingers. Steven goes, sucking James’ fingers into his mouth as soon as he’s close enough. The taste of James and _Tony_ explodes in his mouth as he flickers his tongue in between James’ fingers, sweet and heady and thoroughly intoxicating.

James watches him, grey eyes going dark, and only the sound of Tony whining nearby is enough to pull them out of their haze. “Right,” James murmurs. “Lay down on your stomach for me, love.” He waits for Steven to shift onto his stomach before he threads his hand through Steven’s hair and pulls him to Tony’s cock. Steven licks a stripe up Tony’s cock, smiling when it makes their omega moan. “You’re going to keep him happy while I get that tea in him.”

Steven can do that. He can make his omega _and_ his alpha happy. He kisses back up Tony’s cock and sucks the head into his mouth, careful to keep his lips over his teeth as he slides down. Tony whimpers, hips jerking like he wants to thrust into Steven’s mouth but almost as quickly as he does, he’s pulling away, rocking back into the plug.

He doesn’t know how long he’s there with Tony’s cock in his mouth until James comes back with the tea. Time has always been a little hazy for him when he’s like this, when he’s pleasing his partners. When he finally notices that James is back, it’s to the sound of James murmuring soft reassurances into Tony’s hair and the feeling of a strong hand on his head, petting him.

“There’s my two good boys,” James tells them, sounding proud and awed all at the same time. “You ready for a knot, little mouse?”

Steven looks up just in time to see Tony nod furiously. A shiver of excitement goes through him and he thrusts his cock against the furs once, twice, a third time before James stills him with a hand on his shoulder. When he looks back up again, it’s to see that James has untied Tony’s hand from the bedpost and situated himself behind him.

“I thought you’d like to see this,” James says, a smile in his voice, as he shifts Tony back with a hand on his hips. Slowly—achingly _slowly_ —he slides Tony onto his cock, both of them groaning in unison. Steven watches, open-mouthed, half-wishing that he could be the one fucking into Tony right now and half-wishing that James would give him permission to move again so he could take their omega back into his mouth. James is right, Steven _does_ want to see it but oh, how he wants to do so much _more_ as well! When Tony is finally seated, small whimpers escaping his parted lips, James finally looks down at Steven again and gives him one firm nod.

Steven all but lunges forward again, taking Tony’s cock deep into his mouth, into his throat, until he feels as though he could choke on it. He won’t, he’s swallowed James’ cock before and his is much larger than their little omega’s, but it _feels_ like it and that’s the most incredible feeling.

James’ hand shifts from his shoulder into his hair and holds him there as he thrusts up into Tony, each movement pushing Tony deeper into Steven’s mouth. From where he is, Steven can’t see James’ cock fucking into their omega but he can hear the slick sounds of them moving together, the grunts escaping James’ mouth, and the keens escaping Tony’s. He can smell them, Tony’s heat-sweet slick and James’ rich musk. He knows that his own scent must be intertwined with theirs but right now, all he can smell are his loves, all he can taste is Tony, all he can feel are the soft furs on his cock and Tony’s smooth skin under his fingers.

He swallows reflexively and his throat ripples around Tony’s cock, bringing forth a desperate cry of Steven’s name. Steven moans at the sound of it on his omega’s lips. Tony has cried his name before in his passion but it’s never sounded quite like _this_ —heat-drunk and wanting.

Steven looks up through his lashes at his lovers. Tony has his head thrown over James’ shoulder, the alpha laying little stinging nips at every inch of clear skin that he can reach. His hand has long since left Tony’s hip in favor of splaying across his chest. His fingers are busy on his nipples, teasing them into stiff points that make Steven’s mouth water. He wants to get his mouth on them, knowing already that Tony can come just from stimulation to those two peaks. He casts a pleading look up at James, silently asking him if James will let him do so later. James doesn’t answer, too intent on thrusting long and hard into the pliant omega in front of him, but his hand tightens further in Steven’s hair and that’s as good as a yes.

He smiles to himself and goes back to sucking Tony’s cock with a renewed pleasure—not that it had ever waned, of course. And with another swallow, Tony cries out, cock twitching in Steven’s mouth as he comes. Steven is barely able to taste it, buried in his throat as it is, but he can feel its heat as he swallows again and again. Tony is limp between the two of them by the time he has finished coming so Steven sees no shame in pulling off just enough to suckle at the head and sneaking a hand underneath him to pull at his own cock.

James doesn’t stop him, too intent on chasing his orgasm to notice that he’s no longer fully focused on Tony, and with two pulls and a single thrust against the furs, Steven comes, spilling into his own hand, mind blissfully blank with pleasure. He barely notices that James has also come, knotting their omega with a loud roar that rattles their shields where they hang on the wall.

“Steven,” Tony whispers and he looks up once his cock has stopped spurting into his hand. Tony motions him up. “Let me taste it, _please_.”

“Give him what he wants,” James rumbles, voice low and content.

Steven scrambles up onto his knees, weak with pleasure. He leans into Tony, secure in the knowledge that James will support them both. He would never let them fall. He holds his hand up for Tony to take and taste to his heart’s content—and taste he does, his little tongue eagerly flickering between Steven’s fingers to lap up every last bit of his spend that he can and driving Steven mad with pleasure.

As soon as Tony is done, James is shifting them toward the pillows, Tony mewling with every movement as James’ knot tugs on his sensitive rim. He settles them on their sides, curling up behind Tony. Steven lays down in front of their omega, also on his side but facing him. He traces little lines on Tony’s face, gentle and soothing as Tony drifts off into a light doze, lulled into peace from James’ knot.

Now that Steven’s own haze has lifted from him, he can lean forward to kiss James over Tony’s shoulder. “How does he look?” he asks quietly, not wanting to waken Tony and bring on the next round of his heat.

James peers down between himself and Tony, a soft smile spreading across his face at the sight. “Beautiful,” he sighs.

“I wasn’t expecting this,” Steven admits. “For it to be this bad.”

“No, nor was I,” James says. He tests the give of his knot but is still stuck fast. “Could you bring us a cloth? I have a basin hanging over the coals.”

Though he would much prefer to stay in bed, Steven gets up and finds the damp cloth in the basin, just as James had said. He brings it back and sets to wiping down Tony’s sweat-soaked body. Tony shivers in his sleep a little, at the coolness the wet trails leave on his skin but he doesn’t wake up so Steven counts himself lucky.

Once he’s done, he tosses the cloth in the direction of the floor and snuggles back under the furs with his lovers. Tony slowly blinks his eyes open and smiles at him. “Steven?” he murmurs.

“Right here,” Steven says, caressing his face.

“James?”

“Here, little mouse,” James says and kisses his shoulder.

“Love you both,” Tony says, eyes drifting closed again.

“I love you too, _lilla mus_ ,” Steven says and then raises his gaze to James’. “And you, my love.”

He assumes that James must reply as well but, finding himself exhausted, he curls around Tony and lets his eyes slips shut. A moment later, he feels one of James’ hands on his waist, tugging both him and Tony into him. He smiles and falls asleep.


End file.
